Seasons of Love
by Absolutely Unsure
Summary: A four part independent oneshot series where each chapter is written in a different way, has a different season and is a different mystery pairing.
1. Winter

_A/N: Well, here it is, another story. It's going to be a four part series, each having a different season and different pairing. Each chapter will begin with two quotes__, each relating to the characters and how they feel towards the aspect of love, or the person they love. But during this story, **I won't say any names** but the pairings are pretty popular ones and should be obvious to determine._

_So now that I've explained the layout, I hope that you enjoy my new story!_**  
**

* * *

**-:- ****Seasons of Love ****-:-****  
**

**Love Like Winter**

* * *

_"Love is an act of faith, and whoever is of little faith is also of little love."_

– Erich Fromm

_"I get the best feeling in the world when you look at or acknowledge me because I know, even if its just for a second, that I've crossed you mind."_

– Unknown (slightly altered)

* * *

When people saw them together, one word could instantly sum up what they were feeling.

Curiosity.

Why would a beautiful, young girl be with such stiff and serious man that many would shudder and cower under?

But when someone would finally have enough spine to go and ask the bubbly young woman why she would associate herself with someone who obviously didn't notice how beautiful her eyes were or her curves (when there was at least a dozen other men who did and would do anything for her), she'd only laugh and say _it just was_ and no matter what, he would always be her '_sama'_, which made the public's eyebrows only raise higher.

Finally, they summed it up that she was only a love sick puppy who couldn't stop running after that stone faced (yet handsome, she'd always add) man, and was the only one foolish enough to follow him, they added.

The man that they called a walking winter.

But soon they realized that the man would become more slake around her, that the air around him didn't become so dense. That his eyes didn't always scream that he wanted to kill or maim you (which was _very_ intimidating).

Years followed, and the villagers watched the couple, their curiosity never satisfied.

They remember the first time they'd held hands, the first time he'd have a hand on her waist and not on his deadly sword, and the first time she'd kissed him on the cheek (which was very interesting because she was so embarrassed that she'd ran away).

But, most importantly, everyone remembers the day that everyone had dressed up in pure white.

For their wedding.

And during it, they remember how they'd said their vows and kissed, finally pulling away to look at the crowd. Her smile was so large and vibrant that it covered half her face and she seemed to grow, tears of happiness streaming down her face. And he, well, he was actually smiling. It was a small, ghost of a smile, but it was there and everyone saw it.

They remember watching them walk out to their private garden, the snow from winter drifting silently in the wind and covering the land to a pure white. The odd couple had decided to be different once again, having their wedding not in perfect summer, but cold winter.

And yet, when they saw the two embrace in front of a blossoming cherry tree, it instantly brought tears to their faces and peace in their minds.

For this girl had brought spring to his suffering heart, and had finally ended his seemingly eternal winter.

* * *

_I know this pairing should have been Spring, but it was already taken by another pair, which will be the next chapter. But you'll find that every chapter will somewhat mix in with the next one._

_So thanks so much for reading and stay tuned for the next one! AND PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

_Next Season:_

_Spring_


	2. Spring

**-:- Seasons of Love -:-**

**Love Like Spring**

* * *

_"Love doesn't make the world go 'round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."_

– Franklin P. Jones

_"You know you're in love when reality is better than any dream."_

– Unknown

* * *

What's_ wrong_ with me?

Whenever I think about _her_…I get this _stupid_ _fuzzy_ _feeling_ in my chest, even better then when I'm about to finally beat someone with my boken.

When she says my name, even if she says it with a 'chan' instead of a 'kun' like I always insist, my heart does a flip and skips a beat. It's like she's trained that _dumb_ muscle to do that little trick that nearly _kills_ me every time.

And when she accidentally touches my hand when she reaches for her tray or something else, my face heats up and I can't even _talk_ straight, let alone _breath_ normally around her. I mean, _damn_, how does she keep her hands so soft and silky?

Is this that stupid emotion that busu always has to deal with when she's with the 'number one guy in Japan' that makes her cry a lot and care more then normal?

…God, I hope I don't cry, it's so…._girly_…that'll never happen._Never_. Got it?

And all the gushy stuff that she talks about like dresses, makeup, and flowers? I could really care less, but if she cares…

Hm…maybe I'll go pick some flowers right now, it is spring after all…but in the _most manly way_ possible of course. Yeah, picking flowers isn't that girly, right? Right.

And how is it that I can't get enough of her? It's like I'm always…I dunno, _hungry_ or something and food can't fill me up. Am I considered one of those freaky stalker guys? Urgh, that's just horrible I want to puke. Thank god I'm not _that_ obsessed…at least not yet.

I mean, what's a teenage guy like me to do? I can't tell anyone, they'd only make fun of me and call me stupid names, can't they tell I'm not a little boy anymore?!

God, I hate this…

…and _oh great,_ here's the _rain_.

Oh well, I guess I'll just learn as I go, like always, in this 'dance' that busu calls it, which I think is really weird too…

Now. Where can I find some flowers?

* * *

_God, did this part have problems, that's all I'm going to say. Anyway, as you could tell, it wasn't in third person and every chapter will be written differently, for your pleasure._

_Anyway, thanks so much for reading this really short drabble and please REVIEW!_

* * *

_Next Season:_

_Summer_


	3. Summer

**-:- Seasons of Love -:-**

**Love Like Summer**

* * *

"_To love is to return to a home we never left, to remember who we are."_

– Sam Keen

"_If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk in my garden forever."_

– Unknown

* * *

-

There's nothing like seeing you

Time and time again.

-

And you never fail to send

My heart beating fast and hard

Yet you'd always mend

It with kind words and hands.

-

Or sometimes you had other plans

And unintentionally made it beat in fear

Make my eyes well up and tear

In the idea of you being taken away

From this world

Where we live in the today.

-

It's a love thing

This deeper fling

That we try at.

Trying not to fail,

To fall,

But to sail.

To the edge of the world.

-

I was optimistic while he was compassion

Covering his heart with black and stashing

His true emotions from sight,

His true inner heart and head always in an eternal night.

But I poked and prided

Tried and tried

To collide

Out hearts together.

-

Because I wanted it to work,

This deeper fling

That we try at.

Trying not to fail,

To fall,

But to sail.

To the edge of the world.

-

And where our hearts collided

A summer paradise island was sighted.

-

* * *

_This poem is a little choppy because it was one I did a really long time ago and I had to change a lot of it. And if the character pairing wasn't obvious enough, it's the most popular in the entire fan base, and that totally just gave it away._

_So thanks so much for reading and review if you so please!_

* * *

_Next (and last) Season:_

_Fall_


	4. Fall

**-:- ****Seasons of Love ****-:-****  
**

**Love Like Fall**

* * *

_"A man in love is incomplete until he's married. Then he's finished."_

– Zsa Zsa Gabor

_"Fine guys open my eyes, smart guys open my mind, but only a sweet guy can open my heart."_

– Unknown

* * *

"..."

_"..."_

"So..."

_"..."_

"What's up?"

_"You broke it again, didn't you?"_

"...no?"

_"Come here. Show me."_

"It wasn't my fault. Seriously."

_"Hn."_

"Really, that guy jumped ME. And he was asking for it anyway..."

_"Stop making excuses and show it to me_."

"Fine."

_"You really busted it up this time. It'll take...only a week to heal, if you DON'T use it."_

"..."

_"You WON'T use it WILL you?"_

"...sure, why not."

_"You know, the only reason I treat you is because you always come running with big, ADORABLE puppy eyes."_

"You're kidding Kitsune."

_"..."_

"Whatever...YOWCH!"

_"Oh shut up and take it like a man."_

"So says the most femine person I know."

_"Do YOU deal with people bleeding all over you everyday?"_

"...no."

_"That's what I thought."_

"Yeah, well you don't get into fights."

_"...you know that merchant who sells leeks?"_

"Yeah, the pervert whose always drunk? Didn't he just get beat up recently?"

_"..."_

"No way."

_"Hn."_

"So, maybe you DO show those sharp teeth or yours every now and then Kitsune."

_"Yeah, yeah."_

"So...how long did you say I can't use my hand?"

_"A week."_

"And...do I have to come everyday for a checkup?"

_"..."_

"I'll take that as a yes."

_"Whatever." _

* * *

_Wow...this one was definantly the weirdest (I HATE IT!) cause this was the only way that I could think of writing something in a different way. I hope you get who two people are...it should be obvious enough DX_

_ANYWAAAY thank you VERY MUCH for everyone's support on this story. It was pretty fun to do :)_

* * *

THE END!


End file.
